


Iridium Strong

by JunimoJam



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Band Fic, Bisexuality, Character Death, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Marijuana, Multi, Open Relationships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recreational Drug Use, Stardew Valley References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunimoJam/pseuds/JunimoJam
Summary: For the past 7 years, Iridium, the uniquely talented band straight out of Pelican Town has been skyrocketing towards success and stardom. True fans remember the band in their heyday: the wildly outspoken drummer, Abigail; brooding and mysterious keyboardist, Sebastian; Sam, the teasingly charming guitarist, and Juno, their poetic and funky lead singer and bassist. When the poor health of a father pulls one member from Zuzu City and back to Pelican Town, the band is forced to take hiatus, conveniently before the release of their third studio album. In the midst of struggling to decide whether or not to find a member replacement, or just take some time off for themselves, they’re called back to the Valley after the abrupt death of a friend, which forces their star to come crashing down to a burning halt.
Relationships: Abigail/Sebastian (Stardew Valley), Alex/Haley (Stardew Valley), Haley/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Maru (Stardew Valley), Penny/Sam (Stardew Valley), Sam/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sandy/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Shane (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Lily-colored Glasses

Though it had been practically a year since Abigail went back to Pelican Town, Juno still wasn’t quite used to living alone. 

Despite spending pretty much all her time at Sebastian’s loft, Abigail had been an ideal roommate; thoughtful and clean, rational yet playful. She added a much needed energy to what Juno felt was a dead atmosphere, despite the whizzing of cars and constant next-door EDM that bled through the walls of her newly-renovated 1880’s brownstone. 

She left wet footprints as she padded around, freshly showered, humming a melody she’d been working on for a couple of weeks. Tucked beside a bookcase was a slick, wooden jukebox, a gift from Gus, owner of the saloon where Iridium played their first set as a full band. Flicking through the tunes, Juno settled on some 80’s pop before pirouetting back to her room.

Ladonna’s voice crooned through the jukebox’s speaker, pulling Juno from her platonically longing mood, to one of yearning, so she dropped her chenille robe to the floor and turned towards the mirror resting against the wall of her bedroom. She studied her body with focused eyes, noting each freckle and pockmark, every dimple and scratch. Honeyed skin glistened as she caressed herself with handfuls of eucalyptus body butter and she smiled. She looked good, and knew a couple of people who’d think the same. 

Grabbing her phone from the nightstand, she snapped a picture, making sure that her long green braids covered her breasts, a delicate hand teasing over her coveted entrance. Scrolling through her recent contacts, her finger hovered over Haley’s name. Biting her lip, Juno pressed send, chuckling to herself as she tossed the phone back onto the nightstand, crossing her bedroom to rifle through her closet. It was undoubtedly a mess, a tornado of things both worn and unworn, gifts and PR packages. Juno pouted slightly, remembering how less full her closet had been back when there was another girl in the band.

She didn’t quite remember when Iridium blew up as big as it did, but it did, and Juno was just grateful she could be part of it. She remembered what it was like that night, all those years ago, when Sam had thanked her in front of his first ever concert crowd. _“Without Juno’s help, we would’ve never decided what kind of music to make in the first place!”_ He had breathed into the microphone, pushing his hair back in that way that she found absolutely adorable.

Vincent and Jodi, who she had been standing with, beamed at her. Jodi had reached over Vincent to squeeze her shoulder. It surprised Juno, who never though the delicate woman was capable of such a firm gesture. “Go on, Juno!” She said, nudging the farmer up towards the front. 

Juno had blushed as she made her way across the sticky floor towards the stage, locking eyes with Sam, who looked like an absolute Rock _Yoba_.

“Oh, so you’re like an honorary member of the band then?” A chilly voice seemed to cut through the noise, and Juno turned to see Penny eyeing her curiously.

“I--“ Juno couldn’t finish, before Sam was speaking again, and the crowd was cheering again, and suddenly Sam was behind the merch table and Penny was by his side helping with orders. 

It was a chilly thought, just as the troubled girl’s voice had been. Juno didn’t like to think of the memory often, but as she stood in the spacious walk-in closet, surrounded with shit that cost more than the property value of the entirety of Pelican Town, she thought about that very humble beginning, walking towards the back of the closet where all the stuff she stopped wearing lay for nostalgia sake.

Grabbing a pair of denim overalls from under a stack of boxes, Juno grinned. _I haven’t worn these since I left the Valley,_ she thought, pulling a simple tube top from a drawer. She returned back to the floor mirror after changing, striking a playful pose. She realized how much her followers would appreciate the fashion throwback, and as she reached for her phone, it buzzed in alarm. Abby’s name along with every purple emoji flashed across the screen and Juno chirped in excitement. 

“Hi, Abby! Honestly I was just thinking about you. About us. About the band.” Juno rattled off, flopping back onto her goose feather comforter.

“J, listen--“

“I was thinking about that first night I saw y’all play, and man, what a night! I mean the crowd was just electric, it was authentic, y’know? And so I was thinking, maybe if we started doing more independent--“ Juno kept going, and Abigail couldn’t figure out if the girl had always been so... _fast_. 

Sure, Juno was intense, but so was Abigail. Keeping up with each other was part of how they even became friends. Had her short year in Pelican Town really undo all of what she learned to be in Zuzu City?

Abigail shook her insecurities from her mind, ashamed for even centering herself in a time of such tragedy. “Juno! Shut the fuck up for a second!” She heard the other’s breath hitch and she sighed. “I’m sorry, J. I just have to tell you something really important...” She let the words hang in the air for a moment. When Juno didn’t respond, she called, “J?”

A simple clearing of the throat told Abigail that she had hurt Juno’s feelings. But she didn’t care. This call wasn’t about either of them. 

“Well?” Juno eventually said, sitting up from her bed to stare at one of the many posters of Iridium she kept on her walls.

Another brief moment of silence before Abigail’s voice cut through like a blade. “Penny’s dead. Willy found her body down at the beach yesterday. She killed herself.” And then, when Abigail didn’t even hear a clearing of the throat, she called again. “J?”

 _Penny’s dead?_ Juno thought, fighting the urge to reimagine that terse moment between them almost a decade ago. “Fuck.” Was all she could say.

“I know. _Fuck_ is right.” The women allowed themselves a shared moment of grief before moving onto what they both knew to be the more important matter at hand.

Juno hung her head in sadness, trailing her fingers along the ragged seams of her overalls. “Have you talked to Sam?”

\--

The new Joja headphones the studio left for Sam fit snugly around his ears, felt practically weightless, and had an _insane_ kick. He made a mental note to tell Leo, his assistant, to send the nerds at Joja a thank-you gift, _a something autographed and a something bubbly will do,_ he thought to himself as he flipped through the yellow legal pad on the music stand, murmuring the lyrics he just wrote to himself. Sam looked at his engineer through the window, flashing a thumbs up before returning back to the microphone. 

“Don’t stop recording this time.” Sam instructed, releasing a deep breath before plunging into the melody.

_Faster than the light_  
_Terrifying snake_  
_Enraged and born to fight_  
_She’s half woman, half daybreak_

_From a dreamy small-town_  
_Nestled somewhere in time_  
_With only stillness all around_  
_Despair grows inside_

He continued to strum, even after there’s nothing left written on the page to sing. The chords are a soothing comfort in his ears, and for a second Sam forgets about singing and loses himself within his guitar. It’s an unfortunately a rare moment, since lately most of his recent time seemed to be spent between auditioning new drummers and keeping his manager, Wallace, from spiraling.

The past year had been really tough, and Sam knew that Wallace’s frustrations was rooted in a deep care he had for the guitarist. 

Wallace had owned the charmingly grimy bar him, Sebastian and Abigail first ever played in. Over the past couple of decades, Wallace had provided a space for all sorts of performers to grace the stage, and had even managed a few acts here and there. Ultimately the married life kept him tethered to the bar, but when his wife passed, he decided to pursue managing full time. That’s when he reached out to Sam, trekking all the way to Pelican Town to convince him and his parents.

The conditions were that Wallace would manage Sam, Sebastian, Abigail and Juno (who at that point had only been lead singer for a year) as a group, an idea that Wallace hadn’t exactly been into at the time. 

“I couldn’t remember anyone else but your kid!” Wallace insisted between mouthfuls of Jodi’s famous casserole. “Reminded me a young Axl Lily.”

Sam’s eyes had lit up like the waves during the Dance of the Moonlight Jellies. The _Axl Lily? Frontman for Bombs n Lilies?_ “For real?” He was incredulous.

“My big brother’s going to be famous!” Vincent kneeled in his chair, slamming his grubby hands on the table much to Jodi’s horror.

“Vincent!” Their mother gasped, looking over at Kent, wanting the recently returned man-of-the-house to handle the situation.

Their father had only gruffed, continuing to down his beer as he stared down Wallace. Kent had never seen his son perform, only heard the racket him and his sissy friends made at all hours of the damn day. “And just what do you get out of this?” He asked.

Taking a napkin to his mouth, Wallace had chuckled before reaching over to squeeze Sam’s arm. “The satisfaction of knowing I’m helping to inspire a new generation.” He smiled, meeting eyes with everyone at the table. “And twenty-two percent.”

And Iridium did more than just inspire a new generation. Iridium became the gateway between past and future, a fusion of classic 80’s synths and the drum and bass of the 2000’s. Juno’s dreamy and provocative lyrics garnered many a think-piece and talk show topic, not to mention the evolution of the band’s open sexuality.

~  
_“Alright guys, everyone wants to know: are you all dating each other?” The infamous gap-toothed talkshow host had asked pointedly, egging on the live studio audience with knowing looks and winks._

_Sam had felt Abigail tense from her spot on the couch, and the heat from Sebastian’s cheeks almost seemed to burn him. It had been their first ever primetime interview, and everything had been going good up until this moment. Feeling the pressure from his best friends, he started to open his mouth when Juno cut him off._

_“Let’s just say,” she had cocked her head to the side teasingly, draping her arm around Abigail’s shoulder, then playfully kicking her leg into Sam’s lap. “None of us ever worry about sleeping alone.”_  
~

To this day, Sam struggled to call what they all did that night “sex”; it had been more than that. It was soul-binding and pact-signing, it had been the unofficial, unspoken commitment to an indestructible bond, an indestructible band. Iridium.

The nostalgia pulled Sam from his daze and his fingers slowly began to relax, the chords fainting away with the memory. From the window he could see Leo talking with the engineer, then turning to wave at him through the glass.

Sam jutted his chin in acknowledgment, sliding the headphones back around the microphone before joining the pair at the mixing desk. “Leo, my friend! Just the man I wanted to see.” He stopped at the mini-fridge to grab a chilled Joja Cola. “I want you to send a basket over to Joja.” He motioned towards the headphones back in the booth. “Fucking excellent.”

“Already taken care of.” Leo responded curtly, not in his usual chipper voice.

Sam eyed the man curiously between swigs of his soda. “Aw, come on, Leo. Just tell me already.” At this point in their relationship, Sam could tell when the fresh-outta-business-school dork was on edge; no doubt Leo had adopted some of Wallace’s strung-out tendencies. But Sam didn’t mind -- Wallace and Leo’s attentiveness was a refreshing change of pace from his own usual forgetfulness.

“Sebastian and Juno are in the lobby.” Leo’s pressed his lips together in a firm line, obviously biting his tongue.

With an arched eyebrow, Sam walked over to the mixing desk, leaning over to engage with all the knobs and sliders. “Okay...well send them up! They gotta hear what I’ve been working on.” And then Leo’s weird expression was forgotten, at least while Sam’s focus remained on the mixing desk. After a few moments of fooling around with what he just recorded, Sam’s focus was broken by the jingling of Juno’s signature bangles.

“My people, my people!” Sam said excitedly, spinning to face his friends. Instinctively, he reached for Juno first, pulling her into his arms before planting a kiss on the top of her head.

For a moment Juno froze beneath his touch. Though it had been about 2 years since they stopped dating officially, it had only been a couple months since the last time they had sex. Their relationship was complicated; they had undeniable chemistry both on and off stage, and though they had wanted to be with each other, they decided the sacredness of the band was worth more than whatever fickle romance they could give each other.

But still, it was hard not to fall back into old habits. Many nights both Sam and Juno found themselves in the other’s bed, despite having commitment to a platonic relationship just days before. They had nearly a decade of tender, gentle love, and it was hard to just let that go. _Perhaps Penny felt the same, with even more time between them._ Juno pulled away from Sam’s kiss, remembering her and Sebastian’s reason for the abrupt visit.

“Samson. Hey.” Juno allowed herself to meet his eyes, not being able to contain the sadness within them.

Immediately Sam knew something was wrong. No one, especially Juno, _ever_ called him Samson. He looked at Sebastian, who stood awkwardly, kicking his feet against the carpet. “So...what’s up?” He asked. 

For awhile, no one spoke. The only sound in the room was the faintest _bzzzzz_ coming through the wall speakers. Sam looked from Juno, to the engineer, to Sebastian, then back to the engineer. 

“Give us a moment, will ya?” It didn’t sound like a question, and neither did what came out of Sam’s mouth next. “What the hell is going on?”

It became clear from Juno’s quickened breathing that she wouldn’t be the one to relay the news. Sebastian sighed, taking a step towards his best friend gingerly. “Sam...” He started.

“Seb, just say it, man.”

“Penny killed herself.”

\--

There was something about Willy, about the tide pools, about a letter Pam found. Then there was something about extending their hiatus, about heading back to Pelican Town for the funeral.

There were a lot of things, things that Sam did not care about. The only thing he cared about was finishing his song.

_From a dreamy small-town_  
_Nestled somewhere in time_  
_With only stillness all around_  
_Despair grows inside_


	2. Reality Check

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again! so this chapter is sort of like a part 2 to the first, some more backstory and context setup -- Iridium ties up some loose ends before heading into Pelican Town for the funeral. next chapter is when we'll start to see some of how the villagers have been processing grief. additional tags added!

“Honestly Juno, I’ve changed up the farm quite a bit! _Especially_ with everything going on recently.” The cheery redhead dropped her already low voice another octave. “But you know me,” she continued, determined not to bring down the mood. “I bore easily.” Sandy laughed in spite of herself, curls framing her cheeks almost like a beard. 

Juno wasn’t surprised that Sandy was still her jolly, playful self. She hadn’t known Penny that well, so Juno didn’t expect her to be mourning as deeply as she knew the other residents of Pelican Town were. Even still, it was shocking to imagine her hounding Robin and Clint for upgrades and renovations while they were both probably too busy prepping a casket and matching headstone.

“Oh?” Juno looked up from the clothes she was packing, allowing herself this moment of pause from tragedy.

Before Iridium was first signed, they went on a small coastal “tour” (more like free stages and Joja Gas Station VIP) playing malls and festivals, mostly for free. It had been stressful and financially unsustainable. For Juno, who was just getting used to the idea of performing, it became less of a dream and more of a sad, unattainable reality.

~~  
 _“We can’t keep doing this, man. All this work and nothing to show for it.” Sebastian had kicked his foot against the back tire of Wallace’s van. Their manager shot him a look before ultimately agreeing with him._

_“I’m trying the best I can, kiddos. It’s just a little hard to promote you with no tape to send out.” He reached into his pocket for a cigarette, offering one to Sebastian. “These execs...they don’t have the time to watch a video.”_

_“Unless it’s already viral.” Sebastian scoffed as he lit the cancer stick against the tip of Wallace’s. “He’s right though. We should record something.”_

_“We barely have money for gas, Seb. We can’t afford a studio sesh.” Abigail leaned against the van, twirling a drumstick between her fingers._

_They all looked expectantly at Wallace, especially Sam. If this failed, ultimately he would be responsible. He was the one who convinced the old man to drag his friends out here. But Wallace was the real adult, the only one with any sort of real job: an over 20 years operating business._

_Wallace somberly looked down at his wedding band, then back at the group, smoking escaping from his lips. Of course. His wife’s treatment._

_After few moments, Juno, who had only joined the band to jam with her buds, spoke up hesitantly. “I was thinking about selling the farm. But only if this music shit is real.”_  
~~

For a long time, the real felt imaginary. 

It started with Juno simply subletting the place to the Calico Desert Coquette. She’d apparently heard from Emily, who heard from Leah, who heard from Marnie, who heard from Lewis -- before Juno could even draft up an agreement -- that she was potentially looking to sell. Despite her frustration with Lewis’ gossip, she liked Sandy and felt it was the right choice, and her decision being made, she sent a welcome basket with Pam, along with a bus ticket and some sweet pea bouquets.

“Ooo! I absolutely love getting flowers from the valley. I’m so happy!” She’d told Pam, rushing home almost immediately to pack some bags. And when she got to the lush wilderness farm, it still didn’t feel real to Juno.

When Juno put up the first couple hundred gold to record a few songs, it didn’t feel real. Seeing their EP rise through the charts didn’t feel real. And when people started showing up to their shows, on _purpose_ , knowing the _words_ , it still didn’t feel real.

But somehow, hearing Sandy’s thick laughter through the laptop screen, against the sound of her own grief pounding on her skull, Juno suddenly felt the most raw and real she’d ever felt in a while.

“Hey, Sandy-doll? I actually should focus on this packing.” Juno blinked a couple of times as she compartmentalized that feeling, interrupting her friend’s construction rundown.

“Oh, well. You’ll see everything when you get here. And you’ll love it!” Sandy responded coolly. “Ciao, honey.” They blew kisses at each other before signing off, and Juno was grateful to know there would be at least one person to meet her with joy when she got back to Pelican Town.

As she went to close her laptop, Haley’s name, along with an array of fashion and camera emojis caught Juno’s eyes from the sidebar. She saw that their last video call was a couple months ago, and couldn’t even remember what it was they talked about it. She hadn’t responded to Juno’s text message either, and that was two days ago.

It didn’t seem like Haley to be dodgy, or even avoidant. Sure the girl’s arrogance caused her to be a little ignorant at times, but when started started classes at the Zuzu Institute of Design (ZID), and demanded that she and Abigail offer up their brownstone to house her, it was like a total personality switch.

When Haley was in Zuzu City, she was bold, curious and passionate, snapping pictures of anyone and everything. She had quickly amassed a stunning portfolio, and after doing some editorial work asked to join Iridium’s media squad. Haley had been the perfect candidate for the Assistant Director of Photography during Iridium’s second tour following the release of their second album. She had a way of capturing them their true essence, in that way only a Valley photographer could.

Juno missed _that_ Haley, the one who was focused and present, who thought every side was Juno’s good side, who stayed with her when Sam withdrew, pulled her closer even. Finger hovering over the video icon, she sucked in her breath before pressing it.

It rang precisely four times before the blonde answered. “Juno. Wow. Hi!” Haley was surprised to see the singer’s face, and it reflected in her cerulean eyes.

“Yeah, hey!” Juno responded rather sheepishly, suddenly nervous now that they were actually speaking. “I, uh, just wanted to check in. It’s been a while.”

Haley visibly tensed, glancing around before seeming to get up from her couch. “I’ve just been suuuuper busy, Posh has just _not_ let up with the projects!” She flashed her signature smile as she stepped out into the cool spring evening. “I was just getting back from shooting in Los Sueños when I heard about Penny.” She sighed as she leaned against the creme siding of 2 Willow Lane. “But what about you? How have you been?”

Juno tucked a few braids behind her ears as she shrugged. “I’m doing good...considering.” She motioned to the suitcases and strewn clothes around her. “Just made arrangements with Sandy, since we’re all coming into town for the funeral.” Juno paused to search Haley’s face for any sign of shock or disapproval. 

But as usual, if she was phased at all, she didn’t show it. The glow of the street lamps added an almost spotlight against the setting sun. She look beautifully composed, like she always did.

“I’m sure Pam will appreciate that.” Her smiled faded into a hopeful expression. “It’ll be nice for her to see Sam.” Haley chose her words carefully, not wanting to imply anymore than what she simply meant.

Feeling her mouth twist into a frown, Juno coughed, quickly nodding in agreement. “Absolutely, I know how close him and Penny were.”

Both girls paused awkwardly, then attempting to speak at the same time. Juno’s “I miss you” felt heavy as it pummeled through Haley’s “Such a shame.” Juno sighed, moving closer to the laptop to feel like she was next to the blonde. “Seriously, Haley. I fucking miss you. What’s really up?” She insisted the other was holding back.

“I told you, girl. I’ve just been busy.” Haley sounded annoyed, but allowed her face to remain friendly. “The world didn’t stop just because Iridium did.” Ouch.

“I didn’t say...I know that...I just meant,” Juno fumbled through the words. _What was she really trying to say?_

“I know what you meant.” A hint of sadness flashed behind her eyes, but she blinked and it was gone. “Anyway, I’m bored. I would say I’ll call you later but you’ll be super soon I guess.”

“Haley...” Juno tried to start again, but knew it was no use. “Yeah, me and Seb are driving down on Friday. Sam left last night to surprise Kent for his birthday.” She said after a heavy sigh. “Maybe I can bring donuts from Lulu’s?” Juno offered, hoping the blonde couldn’t resist a temptation fro their favorite sweets spot.

A grin broke out across Haley’s face. “Two strawberry jellies with sprinkles. Don’t forget the lemonade.” And with that, she hung up.

\--

The sun beat down on Sebastian’s cheeks as he looked out onto the horizon. Up ahead were the mountains he’d sulk in as a kid, the sky above them just as blue and ominous as he remembered. From back here, the Valley looked so inviting, and immediately he understood people’s obsession with good ole’ Pelican Town.

“Can’t be that great of a town with no fucking roads.” Sebastian spat, pulling him and Juno’s smaller bags from the backseat of his Jeep. “No wonder people never move here. Except you.” He teased, passing his friend her duffle and backpack.

“You’d still be stuck in that basement if I didn’t move here.” Juno teased back, slinging the bags on her body as she watched Sebastian lock up the car.

He knew Juno was joking, but the comment still stung because of how true it was _What would I have been doing had Juno not shown up in the Valley? Had she not joined the band?_ The thoughts seemed to invade him all at once, and he steadied himself against the car to focus.

“You okay there, Sebby?” Juno took a step towards him, her eyebrow arched.

“Yeah.” He shook away the thoughts, pulling his key from the old truck and he turned to Juno. “I think everything kinda just hit me.” Sebastian lied, reaching into his pocket for a cigarette. Juno swatted his hand away before he could light it. He was confused until he saw her reach into her own pocket and pull out a a small spliff. Sebastian grinned, lighting that instead and taking a long drag before passing it back her way.

“Exactly why I brought party favors.” Juno muttered, bringing the spliff to her lips . “Not that we’re showing up to a party. Quite the opposite.” She exhaled, the passed it back to Seb. “Have you talked to Abigail at all?” She asked.

Sebastian took two drags, blowing the smoke through his nose before he answered. “Honestly, nah. Not since her birthday.” Juno shot him a look that he shrugged away, passing the spliff back. He looked towards the mountains again, then at the long, winding dirt path ahead of them. “Let’s start walking. I’ll make Sam come back with me to get the rest of our stuff.”

Juno nodded, readjusting bags slightly as she started walking to keep up with him. “Well are you excited to see her?” She pressed on. This time it was Sebby who shot her a look, and she smirked in response. “I mean it’s not like she’s just some random girl, Sebastian. She’s your best friend.”

“You’re my best friend. So is Sam. We’ve all gone periods of not speaking -- it always ends up working out.” He said, hopefulness on the edge of his voice.

“Well yeah but, we were actively touring back then. We _h_ _ad_ to talk to each other.” Juno tossed the dead spliff to the side of the ride, sighing as the high began to set in. “Things change, Sebastian. People change.”

“Yeah, and people die.” His tone was short, and Juno decided it wasn’t worth pissing him off. At least not right now.

The pair fell into an awkward silence as they trekked the dirt path into Pelican Town, the bus stop greeting them from up the road. The smell of salmonberries wafted through the air, and Juno smiled as she plucked a few from a nearby bush, popping them into her mouth. As they rounded they corner, they both breathed sigh of relief seeing that Pam wasn’t at the bus stop.

“That would have been way too awkward.” Sebastian spoke for the both of them, as they turned left and headed towards Juno’s wilderness farm.

Juno “mhm’d” in agreement, too distracted by the view of her farm. Practically jogging towards the entrance, she nearly gasped at the latest construction work Sandy had done. Juno’s small shack had been replaced with a very modern looking farmhouse, a gorgeous off-white siding and deep blue roofing. And sitting on the porch was something she definitely had not left behind -- a sleeping naked Elliott in a hammock.

Sebastian and Juno both took a look at Elliott, then back to each other, bursting into a fit of marijuana-induced giggles. They gripped onto each other’s shoulders for steadying, clutching their stomachs with glee.

Wiping tears from his eyes, Sebastian said, “I’ll let you handle this one. Saloon tonight?” He pulled Juno in for a hug before starting up the north path towards the mountains, waving as he disappeared towards the carpenter shop he called home.

Setting her bags on the grass, she slowly walked up onto the porch steps, trying not to laugh as she gazed at Elliott in all his glory. He was definitely bigger than she had imagined, even for not being aroused. Reaching out her hand, she brushed her fingers softly across his chest until he fluttered his eyes open. “Hi, sleepyhead.” She grinned.

Confusion set across his face before he gazed down at his naked body and then back at Juno. “Oh Yoba!” He exclaimed, jumping up from the hammock to cover his parts. “Juno! You frightened me!”

“I can see that, Elliott.” Juno laughed, taking his spot on the hammock. “I’m so sorry to have disturbed your nap -- you looked _s_ _o_ peaceful.”

He raised a hand sheepishly through his hair, a small smile forming on his lips. “I totally forgot you were coming into town. I’m afraid Sandy’s been drowning me in nectar all day.” They both laughed then, the noise attracting the redhead to the spring sun.

“Juno sweetie!” Sandy greeted, throwing her arms around her friend. “I’m so glad you’re here!” She kissed her cheeks, leaving coconut-scented gloss on Juno’s skin.

“Hi, Sandy-doll.” Juno smiled, slipping her hand into hers. “I’m glad I’m here too.”

“Well let’s not stand here! I just made lunch!” Sandy said, squeezing Juno’s hand. “Come, let’s get you a drink and _you_ into a robe, my darling.” She laughed as she pinched Elliott’s ass before leading them both into the farmhouse.

And while the thought of her bags in the dirt crossed her mind, Juno decided a plate of crab cakes and a glass of starfruit wine was far more important.

**Author's Note:**

> hello my sweet gemberries! :) eternal thanks for reading my first fic since like middle school lol. this idea came to me while fooling around on some saves with the new 1.5 update! right now, i have about 10 chapters planned, so it'll probably be a bit fast-paced in some sections and then drawn out in others. no smut, just a lotta sad bois, fed-up girls, little to no self-awareness within characters, and hopefully a gut-wrenching moment or two per chapter :)
> 
> i don't have a timeline for posting, and mostly want to follow my gut and write/post when inspired, so please consider bookmarking! thanks again for reading!


End file.
